


I Gave You a Pizza My Heart

by PandaPaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disaster Gays? Maybe so, F/F, Fluff, Kara owns a pizza parlor, Meet-Cute, No Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPaladin/pseuds/PandaPaladin
Summary: “One large pepperoni and two large jalapenos. Is that everything?”the voice said kindly through the phone.“Yes. Thank you. I love you, bye,” Lena said absentmindedly. When her brain caught up with her mouth, her pen stilled on the paper.“I love you too, bye.”And the line cut.





	I Gave You a Pizza My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "Of Pizza and Potstickers" because why not
> 
> Has this trope been beaten to the ground with a sock? Yes. Am I going to write it anyway? Yes.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose between two fingers, Lena sighed and kept her eyes shut. She only opened them when Sam called out her name. 

“Lena,” Sam tried again. 

“You know I haven’t had pizza in years, right?” Lena finally said.

That caught Sam’s attention. Her friend sat at the edge of her seat, eyebrows shot up in complete shock. “Is your family so high-esteemed in the community that you can’t have anything greasy or injected with nine different kinds of amino acids?”

“That is a shit-faced lie and you know it,” Lena laughed. She reached for another pen in her little pen holder, test clicking one out of habit. “You saw me eat two ginormous Big Belly Burgers just last week after a conference.”

“So what’s with the pizza hate?”

“I don’t _ hate _pizza. I just never had the chance to eat it.”

Sam only arched an eyebrow.

Lena put her hands up in surrender, dropping the pen on her laptop. “Fine. The last pizza I ate wasn’t… gratifying,” she admitted.

“Let me guess; gourmet pizza?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Sam grinned with the force of a Cheshire cat. “Gourmet pizza _ sucks. _ The dough tastes like raw flour and they use cheese that smells like my mom’s feet. But Danvers Pizza? Holy _ shit _I would eat there everyday if I could.” She moaned from the thought of it, throwing her head back as Sam’s thoughts swam with her dream pizza.

Lena watched her in amusement, musing, “If you’re gonna have an orgasm in my office, I think it’s best if I leave.”

“Shut up.” Sam got up from the chair across from her, gathering her manila folders into her arms. “Order a large pepperoni and two other flavours of your choice. Trust me, even politicians eat pizza from time to time.”

“Tell Jess to fire the caterer on your way out, please?”

“Already done.”

She thanked her friend with a hug on her way out. Once Lena was already sitting back at her desk, she had her laptop open to look up Danvers Pizza. She had two hours to find food to cater her guests at an informal party in her name. Her regular caterer dropped out at the last possible minute, and Lena had called for her friend in her surge of panic. She wouldn’t have expected Sam to recommend a _ pizza parlor. _

Pizza at a Luthor’s party? What a joke.

But Sam did make a point. It was an informal party, the politicians weren’t as stuck up as they were in Metropolis, and pizza was always the safe choice. It was like ordering chicken fingers at a restaurant you’ve never been to. 

The Danvers Pizza website was much more organized and less flashy than Lena expected. Their description was short and sweet, their menu being provided right by the side of it. In between the menu and the shop statement was a picture of three girls, an older woman in the middle with her arms squeezing the hips of two smiling young women. The soft red and blue hues of the website was oddly calming.

_ Danvers Pizza has been providing National City with locally baked pizza since 1983, founded by Jeremiah Danvers. Originally based in Midvale, Jeremiah’s daughters moved to National City with their family’s lease and started a new establishment. Their menu provides different varieties of pizzas, pasta, and desserts. _

She opened their “order online” tab and began filling out her order. Thanks to her bad luck, Jess buzzed her in to tell her about an email from a client, and sheepishly told her that someone was downstairs waiting for her go-ahead to come to her office for a brief meeting. She told Jess to ask the man to wait for her while she replied to the email.

Sighing, she glanced quickly at the phone number along the banner of the pizza parlor. She exited out of the tab and opened up her emails, her eyes scanning the long-winded paragraph a client sent her about the statistics of her budget. 

She picked up her phone and quickly tapped out the number to Danvers Pizza. It rang almost painfully in her ear because she balanced it on her shoulder, shrugging it in order to keep it in place. She clicked “reply” on the email, scanning her brain for a good way to kindly tell Mr. What’s-His-Face that all her assets do, in fact, line up with her balance.

_ “Danvers Pizza, how can I help you?” _ The woman’s voice was bright. 

“Hi, yes. I’d like to order three pizzas, please.”

There was shifting on the line, and the woman said again, _ “Alright. Is this for take-out or—?” _

“Delivery.” Lena was pursing her lips as she typed madly on her keyboard. She didn’t mean to cut her off, but she was losing time and patience. 

_ “Got it!” _ Despite Lena’s interruption, she was still as cheerful as ever. _ “Name and address?” _

“Lena Luthor. L-Corp building, first floor. Bring it to my assistant, Jess.”

There was a ringing silence. Puzzled, Lena pulled back her phone to look at her screen, wondering if she accidentally hung up. She frowned and put it back on her shoulder. Before she could ask what was wrong, the woman on the other line cleared her throat. 

_ “Right, yeah! Um, sorry. So, may I take your order?” _

In the midst of her concentrated typing, Lena forgot that a small business like Danvers Pizza would be surprised, for lack of a better word, to hear that a billion dollar company was ordering from them. She stopped typing for a second to concentrate better on her order.

“One large pepperoni pizza.”

_ “One large pepp, got it,” _ the woman repeated.

“Two—” Her office phone rang. She apologized to the person on the other line and reached over to let Jess speak. Jess told her that the man downstairs was getting impatient and was on the verge of storming out. “Then tell him to get out,” she snapped. It’s literally only been three minutes, she wasn’t going to meet someone with the patience of a small child.

She hung up on Jess and cleared her throat, typing back again with fingers that flew across letters. Her mind was on seven different things now, but it wasn’t like she was about to care. She slammed her laptop shut after sending the email and pushed it aside to get a headstart on a document that needed her revision. “Two large jalapeno pizzas and that’s my order.”

_ “One large pepperoni and two large jalapenos. Is that everything?” _ the voice said kindly through the phone. 

“Yes. Thank you. I love you, bye,” Lena said absentmindedly. When her brain caught up with her mouth, her pen stilled on the paper. 

_“I love you too, bye.”_ And the line cut.

Lena wrenched her phone away from her like it had the plague, her heart beating a mile a minute. “Shit,” she hissed under her breath. 

Her neck and shoulders were the first parts of her body to start feeling warm. It crept up along her body, like a gust of wind blowing in her face. _ Did she really just say that? _

She didn’t even say I love you to anyone. Sure, she sometimes did with Sam, but that was _sometimes. _Her brother was incarcerated, her mother was off the grid, her father, well. Where the hell did that come from?

Lena groaned, putting her hands up to her face. She placed her forehead against the cool touch of her desk, wishing she could stay there forever. Of course she knew the answer as to why. Ruby called her from time to time, usually to tell her about a new shiny soccer trophy she got, or to interrogate her to give her answers on homework. The poor, sweet, innocent kid always made her hang up with an “I love you”. 

She shook her head on the desk, still too embarrassed to look up. 

And _ oh, God. _The pizza girl said it back.

She didn’t know how long she sat like that until Jess called her again. She sucked in a breath to regain her composure and sat up, straightening her back as if nothing happened. If all goes well, the phone operator will only be a phone operator. It’ll be a different person who comes over to her building, and she will never have to look into the eyes of the woman she professed her undying love for. 

She wondered if she should tell Jess to scrub clean any articles or social media posts about “Lena Luthor’s sudden declaration of love to local pizzeria worker”. 

_ “Miss Luthor, just a reminder that your party starts in two hours.” _

“Thank you, Jess,” she said as calmly as she could. She tried to make it less obvious she was clearing her throat. “There will be pizza delivered to the front in about an hour. Could you bring it the auditorium?”

_ “Of course.” _

Lena crumbled against her chair like a ragdoll. She was already too stressed out about the party to do anything else about her embarrassing situation. So, she took a deep breath in, exhaled out, and sat up once more to do more work before she could go out and mingle. She hoped that there was enough alcohol served there to help her forget this, even just for a night.

Her eyes scanned precisely through every word and in-between comments her clients left her, muttering under her breath to keep herself concentrated. Upon all the numbers and cash flow statements she was forced to stare at, her body went into a familiar rhythm of read, check, repeat.

Forty-five minutes later, Jess called her again. Lena put her on speaker.

“Is there something wrong?” she asked with genuine worry. She checked the time on her phone and wondered if she should start getting dressed.

_“No, not at all, Miss Luthor,”_ Jess said quickly. _“It’s just that the pizza delivery girl needs to be paid.”_

She didn’t point out that it was, in fact, a problem, even though it was a small inconvenient one. Ignoring the sudden spike of blood pressure, she said, “Isn't my credit card on the desk?”

_ “She doesn’t have a credit card reader, ma’am.” _

This was officially Lena Luthor’s nightmare. She pursed her lips and wondered a billion different things in her head, one of them wondering why a pizza parlor in this big city didn’t have a _ credit card reader. _ Reading her mind, Jess told her, _“She said she forgot it at their shop. She’s also saying—”_

_“Sorry! I’m sorry!”_ called out a squeaky voice. It sounded almost just like the one over the phone. 

Her hand still on the office phone, Lena pressed her forehead on her desk. She unsticked it a moment later, and calmly stated, “Bring her to my office.”

Jess confirmed it with her and the phone line went dead. Lena stood there, half frozen, and she worked her jaw. Rubbing at her eyes, she swiveled out of her chair and stalked over to the black dress zipped up on her sofa. Her windows were tinted and nobody was here, so she began dressing into her more formal wear. The time between getting a person from her main floor to her office was exactly five minutes. It was more than enough for her to get dressed.

To her relief, she was dressed and getting her purse out by the time her door was knocked. 

She took a deep breath and tried to give herself a pep talk, though it fell on deafened ears. Heels clicking, she answered the door with her best smile. It nearly fell apart when she saw the woman for the first time.

Her picture on the website did _ not _do her justice.

It was clear she just finished working around in the kitchen because she was wearing a white apron that clearly had tomato sauce on it, her blue and red collared shirt bearing the logo of her respective place of employment. She wasn’t holding any pizzas, but she had a red and blue duffel bag swung over her shoulder and her hands nimbly fidgeted in front of her. Her blonde hair was done up in a bun, her eyes a simmering blue that pierced through Lena like a heart attack. She was so beautiful that it rendered Lena speechless, literally.

In fact, she didn’t realize she was staring until she forced herself out of her little bubble. The delivery girl was staring at her right back, mouth slightly agape and opening and closing like she kept trying to say something but can’t. Lena would’ve been amused if her head wasn’t already bursting at the seams with seventy thoughts. Most of them about her embarrassing encounter.

“You—” the girl started. She tried again, her voice a bit high and dry. “Are you going somewhere?” she stammered.

That’s when it hit Lena. She was wearing a dress. A tight maxi dress that she prided herself with capturing the attention of the nearest bachelors, their mouths open for flies as she passed by them, sashaying and her chin held high in the air.

“Oh! Yes,” Lena said, trying her best not to match the stammering the delivery girl held. “I ordered your pizzas for a party. Where…?”

“They’re with your assistant!” she said abruptly. Her blue eyes snapped onto Lena’s. “I just came up here for the, uh, change— dollars. Change dollars.” She looked like she was trying her best not to wince.

Lena, finally, let herself be amused. She pulled out her purse and held out a hundred dollar bill, tucking the purse under her arm. “Oh, no. It’s only forty-eight bucks,” the delivery girl said in shock, her voice becoming steadier and steadier.

“The other fifty-two is a tip then,” Lena said carefully. She didn’t know why she was doing this. Usually, she paid in exact change. She wondered if it was because the delivery girl was absolutely adorable, or if it was because she wanted more time to look at the delivery girl and just pulled out the first bill she fished out, or if it was because the girl was just absolutely stunning, end of discussion.

“Thank you, then. So much.” She beamed at Lena so brightly that the crinkles in her eyes appeared, and it only did more to pierce Lena’s lungs. She tucked the bill into a breast pocket, hands on her hips as she huffed out a breath. “Whew. What a crazy day, huh?”

“It was,” Lena agreed. The reminder of the phone call crashed into Lena’s head like a wrecking ball. She tried to comfort herself, telling her brain that this could be a different girl, or that maybe, maybe she had the memory of a goldfish and forgot. But then again, goldfishes can actually remember for months. The heat crept back into Lena’s neck and face. 

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one that remembered. The delivery girl still had her hands on her hips, almost as if she was power posing, and her eyes darted around the office nervously. There was a soft pink hue on her face, barely noticeable, if only Lena wasn’t looking at her face stupidly.

“So, was that you… on the…?” Lena coughed into her hand, feeling her blush become stronger. 

“Yeah! It was.” The girl’s smile was wobbly. 

“I’m really sorry about that,” Lena blurted out. She kept going when the pizza girl said nothing. “I didn’t know where it came from, really. Actually, yes I do. My friend’s daughter, she always makes me say that before hanging up.” She chuckled as naturally as she could. “My head wasn’t thinking straight— on right, I mean. Well.”

To her surprise, the girl laughed wholeheartedly. She slipped her hands off her hips and stuck one up, and Lena took hold of it and shook. It was firm, maybe even firmer than some of the elite people she was forced to pay close attention to. And it was also quite warm. Her mind slipped into thinking about intertwining it with hers, both of them taking a stroll through the park, side by side so that their forearms touched— 

“Kara. Kara Danvers,” the girl said proudly. Her hand dropped from Lena’s and Lena couldn’t help but mourn the lost feeling of this girl’s hand gripping hers. “I really have to get back to work. But it was really nice meeting you!” she added, her genuine tone melting Lena’s entire body.

“Yes, it— it was,” Lena said weakly.

Kara. She liked the name.

Kara gave her a dazzling smile, pushing her glasses up her nose with a hand. She looked down at the ground and back up at Lena, a little quirk that Lena wanted to store away in her mind forever. “And, um, about the ‘I love you too’ thing, I didn’t mean that either,” she laughed, albeit a little nervously. 

“I would be concerned if you did,” Lena replied with a gracious smile.

Kara was glad to see her playing along, her smile still plastered on her face. The way her eyes squinted as she smiled and how her face crinkled— Lena was a goner for sure. “My sister, Alex, we’re super close. It’s almost second nature for me to say it back when somebody says it. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Lena insisted. She folded her arms in front of her, the side of her hip jutting out slightly. Half her mind yelled at her for posing so flirtatiously, and the other half of her mind cheered her on. “Now it’s just a funny story to tell over drinks with friends, am I right?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Kara laughed. She was playing with her hands, body turned a bit as if she was going to leave. 

Not wanting for Kara to be late, Lena asked her, “I hope this won’t be the last time we talk?”

“Yup. You betcha.”

Once she left, Lena was still smiling to herself. She sat on her sofa and pulled out her phone, applying a layer of dark lipstick onto her lips.

At the party, the pizzas were gone in half an hour. Regretting that she didn’t order more (But also glad that she didn’t. She didn’t want Kara to carry more than she had to), she mingled with other guests instead, a flute of champagne in her hand. She managed to nab a slice to share with Sam though, and much to Sam’s satisfaction, she liked it quite a lot.

Though, Lena couldn’t help but wonder if Kara’s lips tasted even better than the pizza she made.

* * *

Kara groaned over one of the empty tables in the kitchen.

She only groaned again when Alex slapped her back with a towel. She rested her chin on the table, one arm outstretched in front of her, and pouted at her sister. 

“Get to work,” Alex said with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“Winn’s manning the phone. I’m fine over here.”

“I think L-Corp rang again.”

She sat up, bolting upwards like a kid on Christmas. Her eyes twinkled as she whispered, “Really?!”

“No, you dumb nut. Get your mind off your pizza crush and get to _ work_. We still need to bake two medium pizzas.” Alex was frowning at her, her hands drying on the same towel she whacked her sister with.

“You have no right to judge me,” Kara grumbled. She pushed herself up, ignoring the ugly screech of the uneven chair, and said under her breath, “The last time you had a pizza crush, you had sex with her and didn’t answer your phone for two hours.”

“Hey! That was different. She was my girlfriend,” Alex defended.

“Not at the time. At the time, she was ‘oh my God, she’s so hot’ and also ‘holy shit, Kara, do lesbians actually sci-’” 

Alex thwacked her with another whip of the towel. “Get back to work or I’m taking half of your pay,” Alex warned.

“Legally, you can’t do that.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed at her. “Do you want to find out?”

“No, ma’am.”

* * *

Lena was absolutely _ hammered _after her unofficial-official party. Groaning, she sat down heavily on the edge of her mattress and slid off her heels. She rubbed the soles of her feet, biting the bottom of her lip to keep another sigh from escaping her. She was too tired to even attempt to reach behind her for the zip of her dress. 

Events like this usually never took away this much energy from her. It was like having a social environment immunity, strengthened by the many times she had to fill her day up to the brim with galas, parties, and conferences.

Her kryptonite came in the form of thinking too much. That is, thinking too much of a certain blonde-haired, pizza parlor delivery girl.

Her thoughts throughout the night varied from _ her arms looked rock solid _ to _ she’s sunshine in human form _to downright nasty, sinful thoughts involving pizza (yes, really). It took her many flutes of alcohol and forcing herself to make small talk to take her mind off of it.

She laid down, settling in under her covers with her arm swung over her eyes. Lena stayed like that for perhaps a couple minutes, maybe even to a couple hours, before a brilliant idea graced her unbearably tipsy head. 

  
Heaving out a puff of breath from her lips, she sat back up again and reached a hand to her back. It made her head pound with the effort, but she eventually found the latch to her tight dress and pulled it down. Once she was out of it and into comfortable pajamas, she collapsed onto her bed with a laptop in her lap. 

The glow of her laptop illuminated her face as she opened a new excel sheet and began making a new chart.

* * *

“Pizzas are ready for delivery, Kara!” Alex’s voice carried through the small kitchen of their pizza parlor. 

Kara wiped the sheen of sweat on her forehead with her arm, striding over to the six boxes waiting for her on the counter. She scanned the address on the tablet facing her, picking up her order with an arm and high-fiving Winn on the way out. Poor guy didn’t realize her hand was still covered in flour, because he began sputtering and coughing. Kara laughed and closed the door behind her before Winn could chew her out. 

She placed the pizzas on the passenger seat of her car and buckled in, driving to the National City Beanery.

All of this was routine to her. If she closed her eyes, she bet she could weave through the traffic and get all the pizzas to the recipient without a single problem. She almost made the bet with Winn a couple months ago, before Alex caught wind of their plans and scolded them in front of their customers and staff. 

Hell, Kara even had the “pizza reflex”, as Winn affectionately called it. She would throw her arm over the passenger seat without thinking, pizza or not. There was a 45% chance she would answer her phone with “Danvers Pizza, how can I help you?” on her own cell phone. Sometimes, and _ only _sometimes, Kara would sleepwalk into her apartment’s kitchen to randomly toss dream dough at the ceiling. 

She got out of her car and held the tower of six pizzas with one hand, the address and instructions in her other hand. She handed it off to the grateful cart owner, who passed it to a young boy who bounded away with his friends. A pizza party, Kara assumed. She got her standard pay and a fifteen dollar tip. 

It was all routine.

Back at the pizza parlor, Winn was on his break. He was reading a comic book on the quaint table for the staff. He waved Kara over when he saw her. Kara slid into the chair in front of him. “Winn, do you think you can do me a favor?”

Winn put down his comic book to look at her, studying the innocent smile on her face. “Depends on what it is. Why?”

“Do you… maybeee… know how to search up a phone number?” Her innocent smile was accompanied by her puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah?” he said slowly, now more suspicious than ever. “Using a phone book.”

Kara rolled her eyes, slumping against the metal chair with crossed arms. “Nobody uses a phone book anymore, Winn. And I mean like a personal phone number.” Once the words slipped out of her mouth, she realized how very stalkery it sounded. “Because I met a girl and I forgot to ask for her phone number,” she added quickly. Still, it didn’t do anything to suppress the crease in Winn’s brow.

“What kind of girl did you meet that you can’t find her _ personal _phone number?” Winn asked, flabbergasted. His comic book was still open, though it laid on the table with his hands, unread. “Isn’t every phone number a personal phone number?”

“Not every number,” Kara mumbled under her breath. She made motions with her arms, trying her best to articulate her thoughts without alarming her friend slash co-worker. “She owns a… business.”

“Business. Okay,” Winn repeated. “And her name is?”

“So you’ll do it?” Kara asked in excitement. She leaned forward.

“If you tell me who she is.” Winn shrugged. He shut his comic book and clasped his fingers on the table, eyebrows raised at her.

Kara tried her best not to wince. “Lena Luthor.” She practically mumbled it out.

_ “Lena Luthor?” _ he exclaimed. Kara had to reach over to muffle him with her hand. Winn shook her off and Kara sat back. His eyes were wide as he said, “You want me to find _ Lena Luthor’s _personal phone number? Why can’t you do it?”

“Because I tried!” Kara hissed under her breath. She glanced over Winn’s head to the customers chatting among themselves with their faces stuffed with pizza. She leaned over to Winn and Winn leaned in with her. “I tried looking it up, I even tried calling her office number, but her assistant picked up and I—” She groaned, putting her hands under her glasses and closing her eyes.

Winn laughed at her. “You hung up, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want to seem _ that _desperate!” she defended.

“But you think calling her from her private phone would make it seem less obvious that you were, what’s the word,” Winn said, making mocking motions with his hand, _“thirsty?”_

“Shut up, right now,” Kara snapped at him, glowering at her friend. Winn kept laughing. “Are you gonna help me or not?” She tried to put up a tough act to deter Winn from the heat radiating steadily from her body. 

“Fine, fine. But you owe me one,” Winn declared.

“Deal.”

* * *

Two hours later, Kara delivered a singular mushroom and red onion pizza to the Il Palazzo, upon request of an important looking man in a business suit. He took with a gracious smile and gave her a twenty dollar tip. The most bizarre thing was that he didn’t even go inside the restaurant.

The next hour, she delivered an astounding _ nine _bacon pizzas to an apartment. Kara opened the door to a woman with a baby in her arms. She lifted the baby’s arm to wave goodbye to Kara, and Kara smiled as she left. She knew she shouldn’t fixate on the personal lives of customers, but it looked like there weren't any other person in the apartment besides the mom and her kid. Who needs nine bacon pizzas? And what single mom gives a pizza delivery guy (er, girl) a fifty dollar tip?

Kara went back to the pizzeria. She clocked out of her shift after making a couple more pizzas, collapsing heavily on her couch with a pint of ice cream in her hand. She turned on the TV and lowered the volume to make a call. 

“Winn?”

_ “That’s me.” _

“Did you get her number?”

_ “You know that finding a specific ten-digit phone number from an entire state takes time, right?” _

“Yeah, I did,” Kara said. She shifted on her couch to a more comfortable position. She tossed her blanket over her lap. “But are you halfway there, or close, or only one-fourth of the way there, or…?”

_ “I’d say closer to—” _ Winn blew a raspberry. She could hear him swiveling on a chair, clicking noisily on a mouse. _ “Chick’s got _ hella _ security walls. Everytime I think I got it, she’s four steps in front of me.” _

Kara deflated. “Oh,” she said stupidly. She chewed on her lip. “So what now?”

_ “I mean, if I work hard enough, I could crack it.” _

There was a tone in Winn’s words that made Kara sigh. “You want me to cover your shift tomorrow, don’t you?”

_ “Tomorrow and the next day, if you please,” _ Winn said all too happily. _ “I need to catch myself up on some HBO.” _

“You’ll go unpaid for your shifts,” Kara warned.

_ “Nope, because you’ll cover me.” _ Kara could hear the shit-eating grin in his voice.

Kara groaned, loud and long. “Fine,” she muttered. Was she really going to suffer double shifts back-to-back because she couldn’t wait any longer to see Lena’s beautiful eyes and cutting jawline? Probably. 

_ “Oh! And Kara?” _

“Yeah?”

He was snickering on the other end before he could even wheeze the words out. _ “I love you, bye.” _Winn hung up.

She was going to kill Alex for telling him.

Before she could think about it longer, Alex called her. “Speak of the Devil!” she said sarcastically over the phone. “What’s wrong, Alex?”

_ “Do you happen to know where to buy hot dogs? Specifically landjäger?” _

“No, why?” Kara tried not to sound as stunned as she felt.

_ “Somebody pre-ordered three pizzas for seven in the morning tomorrow. They asked for landjäger on it, for some reason?” _

* * *

Some of their pizza orders became more and more bizarre. After the landjäger fiasco (James covered them by sprinting to a meat shop), they got an order for six large pizzas topped with honey grilled peaches. 

That night, Danvers Pizza nearly closed down due to a fire caused from making seven large pizzas with hummus and shrimp.

And then there was the black cherries, the strawberries topped with goat cheese, and the fried eggs cooked into the dough. Their kitchen was starting to look less like a pizza shop and more of an all-you-can-eat buffet. Random things popped into the kitchen to meet the odd demands, and sometimes Kara was the one forced out of the parlor to get that can of beans or whatever the hell people in National City thought was a good idea to put on pizza.

Even Alex was starting to regret letting people make custom pizzas at their place. 

Their last nightmare came in the form of four pizza cakes.

“Pizza cake?” Winn exclaimed. He stared at the receipt with eyebrows closely knitted together. “Kara, I know you told me things have been getting weird around here, but this is just—”

“Stop complaining and go get some cake mix,” Kara told him, shoving him with her shoulder. She peered into the small receipt in Winn’s hand, which did in fact tell them to make four large pizza cakes by noon. It was eleven in the morning.

“How the hell do you make a pizza cake?” she muttered under her breath.

“You tell me,” Winn agreed, squinting at the paper, “_Kieeeran _ Thorul? Even the name sounds sketchy.”

Kara rolled her eyes and washed her hands in the sink. A wisp of hair covered her face and she blew it out of the way. It’s been four days since she last saw Lena, meaning it’s been four excruciating days of calling Winn through random times of the day to see if he was close to getting her damn phone number. Even though she thought about Lena a lot, she couldn’t make room _ just _for Lena in her head. All the pizza supply runs she had to go to occupied her thoughts, mostly wishing she could face the eccentric customers in a non-professional environment to give them a piece of her mind. Even so, Lena was manning the direction of all her wandering thoughts.

She briefly considered just stomping over to L-Corp and demanding she saw Lena from her assistant. But then again, Lena hasn’t come down to Danvers Pizza yet, or ordered again.

It made her deflate. 

* * *

She worked a night shift with Winn that night. Because not a lot of people wanted to get pizza on a crude weekday night, Kara was allowed to do whatever she wanted. She wiped the counters and tables clean twice and even cleaned out the stoves.

All that was left for her to do was sit across from Winn, who was staring into a computer screen and typing about a hundred words per minute. She gulped down on a protein shake, thrumming her fingers against the cool touch of the table. 

“You know, you don’t have to stare into my forehead for the rest of the night,” Winn told her without looking up or sparing her a glance. 

Kara retreated into resting the side of her head on the table with her arm. Her leg was shaking under the table, which shook the table in return. Winn didn’t seem to mind, because he was likely used to witnessing Kara’s nervous habits. “If it helps, our shift ends in an hour,” Winn piped up again. The typing on his laptop paused for half a second. He growled under his breath and hit the table lightly, coming back with a typing vengeance. 

“You’re not getting any closer to finding her phone number, are you?” she groaned, sitting back up. She took another measly sip of her drink.

“Do you want the truth or a sweet lie, my dearest Kara?” Winn said sardonically.

“Truth, please.”

“With the way it looks, I could’ve just started looking for her phone number two seconds ago.”

“You aren’t any closer than you were for the last two days?” Kara said in exasperation.

“Look, I may be good with computers, but this girl is _ insane_,” Winn replied, his voice overtook by awe. He stopped typing to look at Kara over the top of his screen. “I don’t know if it’s her or her security team, but it’s like they’re actively working against me. I type in a command, they’ve already blocked it two seconds before I even thought of it. It’s like they’re trying to mock me.”

Kara pursed her lips. “Maybe you should stop then.”

“You think?” Winn chuckled to himself. He typed something in and the glowing hues on his face disappeared. His eyes shot back up to Kara. “I’m sorry, Kara. But hey, think of it as something good. For all you know, she could’ve called security on you and blackmailed your entire establishment if we actually did manage to find her phone number.”

“Wow, thank you, Winn,” Kara said, just as sarcastically as he was. She took another sip of her drink to prevent the frown playing on her lips. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Winn justified. He closed the screen of his laptop. “What would you do if you actually got it? Send her a smiley face and hope for the best?”

“I would’ve called her,” Kara clarified. Winn was looking unimpressed. “Maybe she would’ve understood? We did talk for a lot longer than you would with someone you’re randomly delivering pizza to.”

  
“She was probably being nice. Hello? Billion dollar company equals connections equals mingling skills?” Winn told her.

“Yeah, but—” Kara stammered. He was right and she knew it. She huffed out a breath, craning her head up to the ceiling. She took a moment to compose herself and looked back at Winn. “Sorry I roped you into this, Winn. I didn’t know who else to turn to,” she apologized.

“It’s fine,” he said with a grin. He was slipping his laptop into a bag. “Sometimes, there’s gonna be that girl you can’t get out of your head. And sometimes they’re the billionaire CEO of admirable companies you expressed your devotion for and that’s fine too.”

Kara kicked him under the table. “I still don’t get it,” Kara said, frowning. She sipped tentatively to steady her thoughts. 

“What, that she didn’t give her number to a pizza girl?”

“No, the pizzas, Winn,” she said irritably. “One day they’re being ordered in all these weird flavours and one day they’re gone. Poof. All of a sudden we’re back to taking orders of medium pepperonis and small cheese pizzas.”

Winn shrugged, sat back, and crossed his arms. “Viral trend?”

“If there was a viral trend with pizzas, do you really think I wouldn’t know?”

Winn grumbled in agreement. His jaw was working as he thought of a solution, fingers drumming on his bicep. “So there’s ten pizzas in weird flavours ordered throughout a couple days. I mean, if you ask me, that just sounds like a mini-trend.”

Kara narrowed her eyes and set her drink down. “Did you say ten?”

“I— yes?”

“How do you know that?”

“When you work the pizza website for six hours a day, it’s not that hard to memorize some of the orders,” Winn told her simply.

Kara briefly considered her options. On one hand, Winn was going to think she’s completely insane. On the other hand, if she’s right, she could rub it in his face for figuring it out before him, Mr. Boy Genius. 

“Can you get out your laptop again?”

“What? I _ just _put it away, Kara,” he moaned.

“Please? For me?” She leaned forward, eyes wide.

Winn pointed a finger at her while he put his bag on his lap. “Use that on me again and I’ll castrate you,” he warned. His laptop was out in a moment. He booted it up and followed Kara’s instructions to get on the Danvers Pizza website, logging in his staff credentials.

She told him to go onto the past orders and basically swiped his laptop out of his hands. She scrolled up to the very first weird order she could remember and squinted. Winn leaned in.

**6 Large ** **$95.94**

**Hawaiian**

“Hawaiian pizza is weird to you?” Winn was snickering at her.

“No, but how many people do you know buy Hawaiian in the parlor?” she challenged. When he stayed silent, she kept her chin high in triumph.

**1 Large** **$15.99**

**Mushroom & Red Onion**

**9 Large** **$143.91**

**Bacon**

“Winn.” Her voice was a hushed whisper. “_Winn._”

“That’s our area code,” Winn said, his voice just as hushed. They glanced at each other. Without a word, Kara pulled out a pen and paper from her pocket (she mentally thanked Alex for her nagging about being prepared to work). She wrote down their area code first, 619. 

She looked at the number of pizzas ordered with landjäger, then the honey grilled peaches, then the hummus with shrimp, and so on. 

By the end, she had a ten-digit number that corresponded to the same length of a phone number.

Winn was looking at her, mouth agape. “No,” he finally said. More daringly, he repeated, “_No. _ No way in hell Lena Luthor would give you her phone number in _ pizza code._”

“Look at who ordered it!” Kara answered for him before he could even look at the names. “Elna Loruth. Kieran Thorul. Lane Lothur—”

“Oh my God, those are hideous names,” Winn bemoaned.

“I know!” Kara laughed, her shoulders heaving with the effort. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Sure, she hasn’t tried calling it yet, but who cares? This was exactly what Kara needed. 

“But you told me there was— was different people,” Winn tried to argue again. “What, she paid some dudes and girls to stand around and wait for free pizza? That is _ ridiculous— _” He reconsidered. “And now I’m just realizing how true that could be now that I’m staring at a phone number.” His eyes were still focused on the number Kara wrote down, baffled. 

She dove for her phone in her pocket, fishing it out with a vigor that left Winn watching her with an astonished look. “No way in _ hell_,” he declared, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Kara stuck out her tongue out at him, then began punching in the numbers excitedly.

She pressed her phone to her ear but pulled it back when Winn hissed at her to put it on speaker. It trilled, the noise carrying around the empty shop. It rang once.

It rang a second time.

It rang a couple of times before the line went dead.

Her excitement and adrenaline dying in her throat, Kara set her hand down on the table, fingers still gripping her phone. She stared at her bright screen, as if it was mocking her.

“Kara…” Winn said gently.

Suddenly, the screen turned into another hue of green. 

“_Lena Luthor’s personal phone_,” called the sweet, sultry voice. It stopped Kara dead in her tracks, and the width of Winn’s eyes would’ve been comical if Kara’s eyes weren’t just as big. “_I__f you have this number, you must be important._”

The silence in the air after the beep was deafening.

“So…” Winn drawled out. He was stretching his arms, looking like he wanted to bolt out of there. “I never would’ve thought in a thousand years that you would get booty-called by Lena Luthor herself, but here we are.”

* * *

On the other end of the city, Lena groggily woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on her end table. She peeked up from the heavy blanket pressed on her, eyes squinting in the dark. It vibrated again and she shifted, imprecisely slamming her hand on the table, just beside her phone.

She felt around for it and grabbed it, but by the time she was peering into her screen, the vibrating subsided. Accompanied by blurry vision, Lena tried her best to decipher the set of numbers on her screen, which were nothing but garbles. She didn’t recognize it.

Shrugging it off as telemarketers or an unimportant notice by a client weaseling into her private life, she shut off her screen, pitching herself into darkness. Lena set it back down and settled back to fall asleep. The lull of the city helped her concentrate back to a state of drowsiness.

It couldn’t be that important if they didn’t call again, right?

* * *

Kara paced around her apartment while her sister watched her in half amusement.

“Should I text her? What should I text her? A smiley face—? No, that was Winn making fun of me. Maybe a ‘hi, I got your cryptic code’?” Kara rambled on. She tossed her arms in the air. “Should I just call her and go for it? I mean, if she went ahead and placed ten different pizza orders just to give me her number, then I don’t know!”

  
Alex was calmly eating leftover pasta on her sofa. “Why not just text her hi and introduce yourself?” she said helpfully.

“Isn’t that lame?” Kara stopped right in front of her sister to frown.

“You know what’s lamer?” Alex leaned over from the couch. She pointed at her sister with the fork. “Calling me an hour after midnight just because you have dating anxiety.”

“I’m not dating her!” Kara said hastily. The agitation in her body forced her to jump up and down on her heels while she bit into a nail. “And it’s _ Lena, _Alex.”

“Is this because you wanna be a gold-digger?” When Kara pivoted and turned to look at her in horror, Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m joking, Kara. I swear. But what about Lena? If it’s not her money or her status, then treat her like you would with other potential,” Alex waved her fork in the air to look for a word, “bachelorettes.”

Kara sighed and sat back down beside her sister. She took some of the blanket covering Alex and covered her face with it. “I don’t know what to do,” she mumbled.

“I told you already. Just text her and say who you are.”

Kara wrestled the blanket away from her face. She looked at her sister with a pointed look when she said, “You are the driest texter I know.”

Alex only shrugged and swallowed some of the pasta in her mouth. “Not dry enough to make another woman w—”

“Stop!” Kara threw a pillow at her sister’s face. “You’re so gross.”

Alex was only laughing at her, swatting the pillow away to let it fall to the ground. “You asked me for help, I don’t know why you’re complaining.”

“Then help me for _ real_,” Kara moaned. 

Her sister thought about it while she chewed carefully on her pasta. She set her fork down in her bowl and rested an arm on the sofa back. “If you really want to get her attention, go to one of the parties she hosts,” Alex finally said.

Kara considered it. “Those things are private,” she pointed out.

“Private enough for her to deny someone she just cryptically sent her phone number to? Which, by the way, was so stupid that I didn’t believe Winn until he showed me.”

Kara put her hands under her glasses, sliding off the couch with a long-winded sigh. “I don’t know where to find her next event,” Kara grumbled. She looked up at her sister, who stared back with amusement evident in the way her eyebrows were shot high. “I— I don’t even think I have a proper dress.”

“I can ask someone from the FBI to help me track one down.” Alex patted her shoulder. Kara routinely forgets that her sister works full time with the FBI while juggling the co-ownership of a pizza parlor with her. “As for you, I suggest you take the day off tomorrow to go shopping.”

* * *

Lena was losing hope in the cute delivery girl she saw many moons ago (which was just a week ago). 

She hoped that she would catch on to her plan by now, though there was no sign of the epiphany Lena wish Kara had right after she sent the last pizzas to Sam’s house. The incredulence in her friend’s voice while she described the “pizza cakes” almost made her efforts worth it. Almost.

She gripped her purse tighter in her hands, forcing a lovely smile onto her face while she listened to the ski trip this man was recently on. Lena pondered if he was the most boring man alive.

No, she thought, the other middle-aged white man from the last gala was the most boring man alive. 

Lena glanced around for a way out. Unfortunately, no one was willing to sweep her off her feet from another retelling of the time this guy “had a blast walking through the beautiful scenery of the Alps”. She put a brave face on and silently wished she died yesterday.

“Miss Luthor!”

Trying not to seem too eager for the interruption, Lena whipped her head around to face Sam. “Sam. Enjoying the party?” she drawled out. Her friend was outfitted in a handsome slim fit suit. Lena made a mental note to thank her and shower her with every gracious gift she wanted. 

“Of course. Ain’t no party like a Luthor party,” Sam said easily. Feeling awkward, the man Lena was talking to muttered a goodbye and strode off to bother somebody else. Lena’s shoulders relaxed and she hugged her friend hello. “How’s my favourite boss?” Sam added, a smile adorning her features. 

“Bored out of my mind,” Lena said truthfully. Sam chuckled. “Nothing interesting really happens at these events. The most fun I ever had was watching Morgan Edge take too much alcohol than he can handle.”

“Which is why you’re glad I’m here, I bet,” Sam declared. She shifted her weight on her flats and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “So. Do you feel like pizza yet?”

Lena glared at her. “I think I’ve had enough pizza to last me the next seven years, if I’m being honest,” she answered truthfully. 

Sam was giving her a weird look now. “So why did you order pizza?”

Lena was giving her the exact same look. “What do you mean?”

She fiddled with the zip of her purse while Sam scrambled to pull out her phone, quickly unlocking it and swiping around to find what she was looking for. Her brow furrowed while she read something on her screen, then glanced over at Lena and put her phone back in her pocket. “So,” she said casually, causing Lena to raise an eyebrow, “I may have accidentally let pizza in that wasn’t for us.”

“What?” Lena said owlishly.

“Before you claim it’s poisoned or an attempt at assassination!” Sam was raising her hands up in defense. “It’s from Danvers Pizza. She almost got wrestled out by security but she kept insisting that _ you _ordered the pizzas.”

Danvers Pizza. Lena blinked once. “How long ago?”

“I don’t know… maybe ten minutes ago? Fifteen?” There was a mischievous glint in Sam’s eyes. “And I don’t know about you, but she was pretty cute.”

“How many pizzas?”

“Is that really what you’re asking me?” Sam clicked her tongue at her in disapproval.

The lump in Lena’s throat grew three times bigger when she caught a mess of blonde hair in peripheral. The same shade of yellow that haunted her every daydream. 

Noticing the subtle panic in Lena’s eyes, Sam slapped the side of her arm. She leaned closer to Lena and whispered, “I saw her near the buffet table on the way here. Go get ‘em, tiger.” Just like that, Sam walked away without another word. 

Lena watched her go, saving the sputtering words in her throat for another time. She gulped and set her eyes on the long table that served her guests with cuisines from a much, much better caterer. On the far end of the table, there were three boxes of pizzas, one already opened to reveal a 3/4th eaten pizza. 

Upon the rows of circular tables sat a lonesome woman, her hair in a tight bun and her dress a midnight blue. She was sipping a glass of red wine. 

Apparently, Lena’s body knew her better than her mind. For the first time since she was a teenager, Lena almost tripped on her ankles, momentarily forgetting how to walk in heels. She stumbled against the side of a pillar and continued walking, taking deep, shuddering breaths. 

Once she was standing across from a sat-down Kara Danvers, any noise in her throat died down.

Kara looked up to her with a smile. Robotically, Lena took a seat, ignoring the screech of the metallic legs. “Miss Luthor!” Kara greeted lithely. She waved a butler over to take another glass of wine, setting it down in front of Lena. Once they were settled in and Lena was caressing the glass between her fingers, Kara flashed her another big smile that made the sides of her eyes crinkle. It was so adoring and familiar that Lena could feel the wind knocking out of her. 

“I was hoping to come see you,” Kara began, her smile still dazzling as ever. Her fingers slid slowly over the side of her glass. “Alex told me to never come empty-handed to a party.”

“That’s… really good advice,” Lena said, her words slow and drawn. She regarded Kara with a glance up and down, praying the other woman took no insult to it. Feeling another weight in her throat, Lena brought the glass up to her lips and sipped. “So, what brings you here, Miss Danvers?” she said again, testing the waters between them.

Kara shrugged at her, leaning in closer with her arms neatly folded on the table. “My sister told me to go out once in a while. Somebody invited me, so I thought I could swing by.”

Lena liked the challenge and the little roleplay. “By whom?” she said as sultry as she could. 

“Samantha Arias.”

Lie. But Lena was enjoying this, so she smiled and put down her wine. “Have you mingled with the other guests? Some of them have lovely stories.”

“Do they? They couldn’t be that interesting. I was looking at you all night.”

She tried to control her blush. Apparently, Kara wasn’t as suave herself, because she looked away and cleared her throat. Lena leapt at the chance. “Does something about me scare you, Miss Danvers?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You won’t look at me now.”

Kara’s eyes followed up to hers. The pearly lights from the night party made her blue eyes look even richer, the reflections playing in them like a lightshow. Lena’s brief pause made Kara smirk, though she quickly hid it behind her drink. 

Refusing to submit to Kara’s flirting, Lena said, “I hope this isn’t the last time you come out for another evening, Kara.”

Kara’s smile was big. “It depends on who’s inviting me.”

“You have my phone number,” Lena said matter-of-factly, her voice becoming lower with each word, “all you have to do is text me and I’ll let you go wherever you want.” The suggestion in her voice made the both of them flustered, though Lena was too stubborn to let anything else show. 

Kara set down her own glass with a thump. As much as Lena enjoyed flustering her, the sudden confidence in Kara’s eyes and poise was quite… attractive. A fingernail traced the back of Lena’s hand and Lena suppressed a shiver. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Kara told her flirtatiously. “After all, I gave you a pizza my heart.”

Lena burst into laughter. 

Confused, Kara retracted her hand back and blinked. “I’m— sorry, it’s just—” Lena tried not to wheeze. She put a hand over her chest. “That was so funny. How are you such a dork?” Kara pouted at that, her fingers wrapped around her wine. 

“I meant that as a compliment,” Lena said gently, the last of her giggles escaping her lips. Kara’s wary look urged her to try out a genuine smile. She put her hand on top of Kara’s, giving it a light squeeze. “I’m serious. No one here makes me laugh like that, but you do.”

“I was trying to be flirty,” Kara complained, evidently embarrassed.

“And you did such a good job, darling,” Lena assured her, surprised at herself at how _ easily _the pet name slipped from her lips. She didn’t regret it though. Kara’s bashful smile made the steady beat in her heart grow faster. “You usually flirt back with the person you’re interested in, right?”

Kara’s mouth opened into a small ‘o’. She shut it and tried again. “You’re interested in me?”

Lena chuckled. “I wouldn’t have given you my phone number if I didn’t.”

The grin on Kara’s face— _ God. _And the way she bit her lip? Lena finally had her answer. Five hundred dollars worth of pizza to send a veiled set of digits was totally worth it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kara finally said. A waiter came over to take Kara’s empty wine glass away, and that’s when Lena finally noticed the silver plate of potstickers on their table. 

“Sure, if I can ask something afterwards?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Kara waved her hand around for her words, pushing her glasses up with the other. Eyes downcast, she stammered out, “So why did you, um, do that? The pizza thing. Instead of giving it to me in the normal way?”

Lena tilted her head, arms crossed neatly over her chest. “And what’s the normal way to you, Kara?”

She enjoyed the way Kara started stuttering. “I— me?” She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. “I don’t know, what is it to you?”

She sipped her wine with a smile. “I wouldn’t know. Luthors don’t do things halfway.”

The pleasant smile on Kara’s lips surprised her than anything else. “For once, I’m glad,” Kara said, blinking away the dreaminess in her eyes. “You have no idea how much I thought about you for the past week.” Her words came out almost as a hush.

Lena tried her best not to choke on her drink. Kara caught the bewilderment on her face, because she hurriedly said, “Oh, gosh, did I say that out loud? I’m sorry. It must’ve been the wine talking or— whatever.” Lena noticed that she adjusted her glasses whenever she was nervous. She stored that knowledge away.

“I think I prefer the wine over you then,” Lena laughed. “I hope you know I’ve been thinking about you too. I don’t just give out my numbers to random people on the street.”

“‘If you have this number, you must be important’,” Kara mimicked. She was holding chopsticks now, quietly rolling the potstickers around on the plate. 

“You heard that?”

Kara laughed nervously again. “It’s a funny story. Maybe I can tell you over dinner sometime?” The words were out of her mouth before Kara could even realize. Lena only knew this by the way Kara immediately began stumbling on her words, profusely apologizing. 

Lena stopped her with a simple smile and a “Text me the date.”

Clearly, Kara wasn’t about to complain. Though she did stuff a potsticker into her mouth, swallowed in record time, began playing with her food again, and said, “Sorry, we got a little off track. You were gonna ask me something?”

“Potstickers,” Lena clarified. “Are they a favorite of yours?”

Lena tried her hardest not to coo at the way Kara jumped into her question. “Oh, definitely!” Her lopsided grin resembled that of a golden retriever. “I practically spent my whole life eating pizza. Eating something that isn’t pizza related is heaven-sent to me.”

“Noted,” Lena said brazenly. She’s never felt this alive in a conversation before. Especially in a party setting, when the only thing close to a partying mood she’s ever gotten was celebrating Sam’s promotion at a small bar. 

Sadly, she had to get home soon if she didn’t want to get into another yelling match with an impatient client. 

“Kara, I’m really sorry to cut this short. Can we see each other again sometime?” Lena said, smiling apologetically. That’s when she noticed that her hand still covered the top of Kara’s. Kara made no move against it.

“Oh. Yeah, of course,” Kara began. She gave Lena a smile back, like she was telling her “No worries”. There was a pause and Lena took that as her cue to slip her hand away from Kara’s knuckles, but Kara took her wrist across the table and said, “Wait.”

Lena looked back at her with an arched eyebrow. Smiling innocently, Kara meekly said, “Can I ask you one more question?”

“Anything.”

“If you had a zero in your phone number, what would you have ordered?”

The question threw her off, to say the least. For the second time that night, Lena couldn’t help but laugh as hard as she could. This time Kara joined her, and Lena wished her spiteful family could see her now. 

She actually thought about it for a brief second. “Maybe a large pasta?”

Kara smiled. “One large pasta sprinkled with cake sprinkles. Is that crazy enough for you?”

_ Not as crazy as I am for you, _her mind whispered. Lena only cracked another full-lipped smile. “Sounds like something I would order to get your attention.”

* * *

“You’re gonna get fat if you eat everything too fast,” Lena warned her girlfriend.

Kara stuck a tongue out at her and kept digging at her leftover spaghetti with the same speed. “Fast metabolism,” she said with her mouth full, so it ended up sounding more like “Fash motabolishism.”

Laughing softly, Lena kissed the corner of her mouth. It made Kara swallow thickly. Victorious, Lena cuddled into her side and dropped her head on Kara’s shoulder. “What are we watching for movie night, love?”

“I was thinking…” Kara hummed under her breath, setting her spaghetti down to flip through the channels of their TV. “Merlin?”

Crinkling her nose, she looked up. “You only like that show for the villain.”

“Not my fault she’s hot,” Kara teased. She bumped her shoulder to jostle Lena. “Not as hot as you though.”

“You’re only good at flirting when you’re drunk,” Lena lamented.

“Never stopped me before,” Kara said boldly. Lena unstuck the side of her face from Kara to make a face, which Kara returned with another face of her own. In a swift flurry of movement, Kara pecked Lena’s lips. She laughed when Lena retracted, slowly coming back to ease her lips back to Lena’s for a more proper kiss.

They melted into it, Lena’s hands holding onto the sides of Kara’s biceps. She hummed when they pulled apart, hands rubbing up and down Kara’s arms. Kara said quietly, “Babe. I know you like my arms but we have an entire feast to eat through.”

Lena laughed close to her face, closing the distance between them for a parting kiss before letting Kara dig into her food. “Sometimes I wonder if it boiled down to me or potstickers, you would have trouble picking one over the other,” Lena said in amusement. To make her point, Kara was actively sprinkling her spaghetti with potstickers. 

“I would _ not,_” Kara snorted. “I’d choose the love of my life.”

“Are you referring to me or the potstickers?”

Kara tackled her into a pouty hug while Lena roared with laughter, arms instinctively enveloping her girlfriend. She kissed the top of Kara’s blonde locks, carding her fingers through them carefully. Kara’s eyes peeked up from Lena’s sleeve. She mumbled something too incoherent, muffled by a sweater. 

“I can’t hear you, Kara.”

“I said,” Kara began, enunciating her words dramatically while she lifted her head above, “can I kiss you?”

“You’re so sweet,” she cooed happily. Kara saved her embarrassment by leaning closing in, waiting for Lena to do the same. Lena happily swooped Kara’s lips in hers, cupping warm cheeks in her hands while their lips mingled, smiles on both their faces. She could taste the soy sauce on Kara’s lips, but she couldn’t bring herself to complain. 

When they parted, Lena’s lips tingled contentedly. She sighed, lips barely an inch away from Kara’s. Neither of them pulled away, her hands still cupping Kara’s face while Kara gripped the hem of Lena’s sweater. She loved going out with Kara, but she cherished every private moment they got. 

“I love you,” she said, lips brushing against Kara’s.

Kara straightened up and gave her a loving smile. She coiled her arm around Lena’s waist, almost possessively. Touching her forehead with Lena, she whispered back, “I love you too.”

The silence in the room was enchanting. That was why Lena wanted to slap her arm away when Kara suddenly pulled back and grinned impishly. 

Her voice echoing the same tone as they first met, Kara said playfully, _ “I love you too, bye.” _

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that no one has written an Anastasia AU for supercorp is RIDICULOUS (that I know of!!) and I am tempted to write one. Anyway supercorp endgame season 5 fight me. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> (Fun fact! The real National City in Cali has the same area code as I put in the fic.)


End file.
